oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jealousy
}} Jealousy is the 12th episode of Season 1. Oggy's girlfriend comes over for dinner. Plot Oggy is starring at the miserable, stormy weather outside of his window, waiting and sighing, the cockroaches are playing around with him, The roaches tried: 1. Putting a trap on his tail, Oggy had no reaction 2. Putting a stick of dynamite and lit on his tail and explodes. Oggy still did not react, instead, he was paying more attention to watching outside of his window. He still looked outside the window and later, then he heard a honk, he had a surprising reaction, the mailman's truck came to deliver him the mail, Oggy ran out the door to his mailbox, opened it and then it showed a picture of a lady he has a crush on. Sometime later, the roaches were having a plan to mess up the room with the tomato in a spring coil, they were having a plan to mess up the room with the tomato, Oggy heard the doorbell, Oggy got excited and the lady came in, Oggy led her to the couch, before that, Marky was helping out the other roaches, but he got distracted by the lady, he also had a crush on that lady, by looking at her, Marky whistled, the lady screamed and got scared, by Marky's expression he convinced the lady to be friends with her, the lady then became friends with him, Oggy came from the kitchen noticing that Marky was right next to the lady, Oggy and Marky then showed a fighting action, then both of them started fighting, Oggy was trying to hit Marky with a flyswatter, Marky showed a boxing action. The lady was frightened and shocked by looking at the fighting, the lady then stopped the fight by coming in the middle of the fight. The lady was telling Oggy not to fight, because, Marky is also trying to entertain the lady. When Oggy walked to the kitchen to get chips and dip, Marky threw the glass of ice on the floor, then Oggy slipped and fell, then the lady and Marky laughed, Oggy was trying to fight Markey, but the Lady fortified Markey. The lady says to stop, but then oggy cried, then bang his head on the table. At dinner time, Oggy was loving the lady, but then they saw Markey doing Circus by juggling the peas. The lady was pleasured by Marky doing circus, and asked Oggy "Is that a nice circus show?" Oggy didn't answer and kept quiet, and felt jealous! Marky pointed at Oggy, the lady pressed Marky's finger and threw the peas at Oggy, then Oggy and Marky were trying to start the fight. The lady was fortifying him and she was tired of them trying to start the fight, the lady screamed by saying LEAVE HIM ALONE or Stop fighting!!!!! Oggy got a pack of water in his eyes after the yell. Oggy was mad washing the dishes in his kitchen and irritated of Marky. When Oggy came to the living room, Marky was playing to guitar to make her feel happy. After that, Marky and the Lady kissed each other, Oggy saw it and then he put the plate in the air and then broke it on his head, then Oggy got furious and raged by his chest pumping, ran into the couch where the lady and Markey where sitting, flipped over and fell, Then Oggy started to chase Marky all around through his living room, the lady screamed and then Marky got saved by running into his home hole, Oggy slowed down but he slammed into the wall and fell flat, Oggy then comes to the lady thinking it's all her fault. Oggy kicks her out of his house and the lady lands in the stormy weather, then Oggy closes the door by slamming it. Oggy then had a sad emotion and cried thinking that he shouldn't have done that. Oggy and Jack with gaming console play fighting game. Oggy was angry because got sad emotion to him, Jack is thinking and playing his game, Dee Dee and Joey, still on in the spring, smiles at Oggy. Finally, the story ends In Marky's hole room, he put a lot of pictures of the lady and loved them. Episode ends. Gallery Jealousy 1.png|The Cockroaches are baffled by Oggy's not taking notice of the mousetrap on his tail. Jealousy 2.png|Oggy greets his girlfriend. Jealousy 3.png|Marky bows to Oggy's girlfriend. Jealousy 4.png|Oggy's girlfriend keeps him from attacking Marky. Video References es:Celos Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)